Elegy RH8
The Annis Elegy RH8 is a Japanese sports car in Grand Theft Auto V. Design The car's greenhouse, front quarter, rear bumper area, natural rear wing and wheels are inspired by the Nissan GT-R (R35) SpecV. The front headlamps are reminiscent of the Infiniti G37 Coupes, which is also related to the Nissan Skyline/Nissan GT-R. The front bumper, rear quarter area and most of the car's rear face are clearly inspired by the Toyota GT86/Scion FR-S. The Elegy RH8 is considered a tuning car, as it visual can be highly tuned (body kit, spoiler, hood), as well as the performance Performance The Elegy RH8 features a twin-turbo V6 engine. The car accelerates relatively well from a standstill and reaches a good top speed. It also has very little wheel spin, thanks to the all wheel drive system. The car appears to have good weight distribution and also has good balance when cornering, including high speed cornering. Cornering feels responsive most of the time, with good stability afforded to the driver, even at high speeds, rain, or snow. The Elegy RH8 is one of the best handling cars in GTA V, due to its great traction, even weight distribution, and all-wheel drive configuration. Despite this car is a coupé, it can easily climb up mountains and be driven off-road. Overview Gallery ElegyRH8-GTAO-screenshot.jpg|Official screenshot of the Elegy RH8. ELEGY RH8.jpg|Front/side view of the Elegy RH8 Elegy RH8,Annis.jpg|Engine close-up in GTA V Locations GTA V *Respawns infinitely as a "special vehicle" at each protagonists' delivery garage, as Rockstar Social Club bonus content. *Can be seen driven by racers in Hao Street Races, but it is impossible to steal them by killing one of the racers. GTA Online *The Elegy RH8 is a free car on GTA Online. It can only be bought online on the site Legendarymotorsport.net for free if you're a Social Club member. It will not spawn into the world. Other free cars available online are: Khamelion, Hotknife, and CarbonRS (Collector's Edition only). Unlike most vehicles, however, the Elegy RH8 cannot be sold. Trivia *The default radio station of the Elegy RH-8 is Space 103.2. *It is the successor of the Elegy, a car which resembled the real-life Nissan Skyline GT-R R32 in GTA San Andreas, with the RH8 itself resembling the Nissan GT-R, the GT-R R34's successor. *When fitting any rear bumper with a diffuser, a sticker is added that reads "Bay Shore," this is said as "Wangan" in Japan, this is directly referencing the famous Japanese Mid Night Club street racing team of the 1990s, the sticker also bares near identical resemblance to the clubs official team sticker. The sticker might also be a reference to the racing manga Wangan Midnight. **The ability to highly to customize the car may also be popularized from the Namco Racing Game Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune. *The description of it being owned legally in legendarymotorsport.com might be a reference to the Nissan Skyline R34 being illegal in some parts of America. *The Elegy RH8 is one of the few cars that can have the rims painted when using Stock Wheels. Navigation }} de:Elegy RH8 (V) Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:2-door coupés Category:Vehicles manufactured by Annis Category:Sports Cars Category:Tuners Category:Vehicles in GTA Online